


Pieces of You, Pieces of Me

by academic_ace



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: (cause i meant to post this like 2 months ago and didn't), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, April Showers 2015, Blood Drinking, Crossover, Food Issues, Gen, M/M, it's mostly a fic about En and Atsushi's relationship, not super explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academic_ace/pseuds/academic_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Tokyo Ghoul/Binan Koukou crossover that no one asked for.</p><p>What happens when your best friend suddenly becomes a ghoul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Yufuin En was worried. This in and of itself was alarming, because En was the most laid-back guy anyone knew. But he couldn’t help it— his best friend was dying.

     At least, that’s what he thought. He’d been in and out of school for a while now, and every time En glanced at Atsushi it seemed he’d gotten thinner. Now, En couldn’t keep it to himself anymore, but no one else seemed concerned about his friend like he was— not their fellow Defense Club members, not his family, not anyone. So En worried alone.

     Four of the five Battle Lovers sat in the club room on a typical Tuesday afternoon, engaged in their own personal activities. Io had his iPad with the most up-to-date market news, Ryuu was texting his latest girlfriend, Yumoto was desperately trying to wrangle Wombat, and En was fretting over Atsushi’s absence.

     “No, I haven’t seen him, not since lunch,” Io told En when he asked a few minutes later.

     “He didn’t eat anything,” Ryuu added, “Maybe he went home sick.”

     “Atsushi’s been missing club a lot lately… I’m going over to his house,” En decided.

     “I’ll come!” Yumoto practically screamed, “With those ghoul attacks lately, no Battle Lover should travel alone! And besides, I miss Kinugawa-senpai.”

     “Thanks, Yumoto, but I should do this on my own.”

     Wombat chose that moment to contribute his own two cents. “If he is sick, I doubt he can handle all of this one’s energy,” he said, pointing to the blond first-year.

     With the votes in, En grabbed his bag and left, his brow furrowed with determination and concern.

     He paused at the gate outside Atsushi’s house before heading up the walkway, and again before finally knocking on the door.

     “Atsushi, it’s me; I’m coming in,” he called. With no answer, he went through the unlocked entryway.

     His missing teammate appeared at the top of the stairs while En took off his shoes.

     “En, what are you doing here?” Atsushi, still in his uniform button-down and slacks, asked. En couldn’t help but notice how the shirt hung from his thin shoulders, how his legs were lost in pants that had once fit perfectly.

     “I came to check on you. You left school without telling me.”

     “Sorry, En. I didn’t mean to worry you. I shouldn’t be around people right now.”

     En climbed the stairs. “You do look pretty pale. Do you think you’re contagious, or something? I’ve got a pretty good immune system.”

     Atsushi backed away, in the direction of his room.

     “It’s not that, or not just that, at least. Really, En, you should go.”

     “It’s no trouble. I know your parents won’t be home for a few hours and your sister’s away, so I’ll make you some dinner. You’re not gonna eat unless someone makes you.”

     “En, please don’t. Just go. I’ll be fine.”

     He sighed, frustrated. “I don’t get why you’re avoiding me. Why don’t you tell me why you’re upset before you shut me out? I think you at least owe me that, after all these years.”

     “En, please don’t be mad. I’m not trying to hurt you—“

     “Well, you still are!” En shouted, “Tell me what’s really wrong!”

     “I’m sick, okay! I’m sick and that makes it hard to be around people. Please leave me alone.”

     Atsushi was practically on the verge of tears, En noticed.

     “This isn’t just a cold,” En said, “This is something more serious. What’s your diagnosis.”

     That last part wasn’t a question.

     “I… have to get a second opinion,” Atsushi murmured, looking at the floor.

     “You’re lying and you know it. If you’re too cowardly to tell your best friend the truth, then I’m going to walk out that door and never come back, Atsushi. So you’d better decide right now how much I mean to you. ‘Cause I decided how I felt about you a long time ago.”

     En could feel his heart breaking as he waited to lose is closest friend. But instead, Atsushi slumped on the floor, sobbing.

     “En, I’m sorry,” he said, removing his glasses and wiping his still-watering eyes, “I guess there’s no point trying to deny it any longer. Just promise me you’ll get it over with quick after I’m done telling you.”

     “Get what over with? What are you talking about, man?”

     Atsushi sniffled, trying to control himself.

     “I’m a ghoul, En.”

     “What the fuck do you mean, you’re a ghoul?”

     “Remember how I went to Tokyo a few weeks ago for my uncle’s funeral? I… kind of forgot to eat breakfast beforehand, and no one was in the mood to eat after the wake the night before, so I passed out after the service and hit my head on a table as I fell. I woke up in the hospital with a scar across my stomach. The doctor told me there had been a complication, that I’d ruptured my appendix. But it wasn’t my appendix, it couldn’t have been— I got my appendix out two years ago, remember? I tried to get more information from the doctor, but he just left me there, and I didn’t know what to do. They kept me there for two days. Dad stayed in the city with me, and he couldn’t understand why I wouldn’t eat. I told him how bad the hospital food was, but he tried it and insisted it was fine. I thought I was going crazy… to be honest, I think I did. When I came back to school, everything was just so wrong. I was really distracted, actually hungry for once, but I couldn’t keep anything down. So I did some research. I thought maybe I was having an adverse reaction to the medicine I’d been prescribed, but when I looked into it, I realized what had happened. I found conspiracy theory blogs online that supported my conclusions. While I was in the hospital, that doctor turned me into a ghoul.”

     “That’s ridiculous. Why the hell would a doctor turn people into ghouls? What would be the point? Are you getting enough sleep? Maybe it is the medication.”

     He sighed, imagining the normally level-headed Atsushi combing through conspiracy blogs. “Look, I’m sorry I yelled. Have you told you parents about your theory? Wouldn’t they be able to help?”

     “If anyone finds out, I’ll be killed. People will think I’m a killer. I can’t put my family through that.”

     A sudden revelation pierced through En’s turbulent mind.

     “You haven’t— eaten anyone, have you?” he asked, terrified of the ramifications of a positive answer.

     “No, I haven’t, and I won’t. I can’t exactly be a Battle Lover if I’m committing acts of cannibalism, can I? But… I definitely want to,” Atsushi admitted, “I’m actually starving, En. I wish I had eaten before the funeral. None of this would have happened.”

     Atsushi was crying again. “I don’t want to hurt anyone. I can’t keep going to school— it’s torture. I was this close to attacking Yumoto! I’m a monster, En, and you have to put me down.”

     “No way. You’re my best friend, Atsushi. Do you really think I’m gonna call the CCG? We’re going to figure this out— together.”

     Neither of them knew what else to say. Sure, En may have been lazy, but when it came to Atsushi he never backed down.

     Slowly, he approached his sobbing friend. Atsushi tried to back away, but he was too weak, too exhausted.

     “En, don’t… I’ll kill you,” he pleaded, and En finally noticed Atsushi’s single kakugan, in striking contrast to his still-green right eye. He really was a ghoul, or some demented approximation, at least.

     They were close, now. Neither of them had ever been particularly physical, but En chose this time to hold his best friend tenderly in his arms, and after some reluctance, Atsushi let him.

     “I’m sorry I’ve been so hard on you. If you had told me what was going on I swear I would have laid off,” En apologized.

     “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you. But now do you understand why it’s important you leave me alone? I could snap at any minute; I mean, you smell so good…”

     “You’re not going to eat me. If you were a threat, the Loveracelet would have alerted us, right?”

     “Oh. I hadn’t even thought about that. Guess I’m not the smart one after all.”

     “Don’t say that,” En told Atsushi while stroking his hair. They’d barely held hands before this, and now here they were, caressing in the wake of such a heavy revelation. For a few moments they were silent, grateful for each other’s presence, until En returned to the tasks at hand.

     “So you can’t eat food at all, right?”

     “Right. I mean, as far as I know. It’s not like there’s a support group.”

     En shook his head. “I can’t imagine going over two weeks without food. No wonder you’ve gotten so thin.”

     “It’s not like I did it on purpose. But I did read that ghouls can go a month between meals; maybe that has something to do with it.”

     “Yeah, that’s right. Still, we’ve got to come up with some sort of solution before then. Haven’t your parents said anything?”

     “My dad brought it up last week, but he didn’t really know what to say, and I just told my mom she was worrying too much. I’m sure they think it’s complications from being hospitalized.”

     “Well it is, isn’t it?”

     “Yes, I guess it is, En. I suppose I have to admit I’m glad you’re here now.”

     En finally pulled away, as it was time to get down to business. He wouldn’t leave until they had a plan.

     “First things first: we’ve gotta get you something to eat.”

     “What?! No, En, that’s insane! I can’t do it. You can’t seriously expect me to eat someone. I’m not worth it. I know you’re just trying to help, but there’s no solution.”

     Without explaining, En pulled out his phone and started dialing.

     “Yumoto, how do vampires who don’t want to turn other people into vampires survive?”

     “En-chan! I’m so happy you called me! Oh, how’s Kinugawa-senpai?”

     “Just answer the question. And who said you could call me En-chan?”

     “Hmm, I saw a movie once where the vampires used a blood bank, and another where they hunted wild animals instead of humans. Why do you want to know, Yufuin-senpai?      Are you in a trivia contest or something?”

     “You guessed it. Thanks.” He hung up.

     “En, I can’t just raid a blood bank. People need those transfusions to survive.”

     “Now, so do you. And you have as much right to live as anyone else. Atsushi, you didn’t ask to become a ghoul. This isn’t your fault, and I’m not going to abandon you.”

     “There’s no use arguing with you, is there?” Atsushi almost smiled, “So what are we going to do?”

     En stood up. “You’re not going to do anything. You’re going stay here and get some rest while I find you something to eat. Worst comes to worst, there’s always Tawarayama-sensei.”

     “En!” Atsushi exclaimed, horrified, “I can’t eat our teacher’s corpse!”

     “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Guess I’ll just have to get this right the first time. See you soon, man. Don’t do anything reckless while I’m gone.”  
     “Okay.”

     “Promise me.”

     “I promise.”

     En nodded. “Now get to bed, okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

               En walked home, barely noticing the time or traffic passing by.

                _Blood isn’t the same as flesh; still, this should be close enough— it has to be. If it’s not, I’ll just have to figure something else out._

                When En arrived, he headed straight to his room and got online. After a few minutes of searching, he was pretty sure he knew what he was doing. Surreptitiously, he procured his grandma’s old medical supplies, stuff the home nurse had left behind and forgotten about.

                He hurried back to the bedroom and locked the door before taking inventory. He laid out gauze, antiseptic wipes, and syringes on the hastily cleared section of his desk.

                “Here goes nothing,” he exhaled before plunging the needle into his slightly-flexed arm.

 

                He knocked on the door to the Kinugawa residence. Atsushi’s father answered.

                “Evening, sir.”

                The older man smiled sadly. “It’s very kind of you to stop by, but Atsushi’s not feeling well, and—“

                “I’ve brought his homework, sir. But there’s some really complicated material here, so I just need a minute to explain it to him,” En interrupted, emphasizing his bag.

                “Alright, come on in. He’s upstairs, might be sleeping.”

                “Thank you, sir.”

                He bounded up the stairs before slamming into Atsushi’s door.

                Moments later, the door swung open.

                “En! Are you okay?”

                “Yeah. Just, uh, eager to deliver your ‘homework,’” he said, pulling out a few vials of blood.

                “Do I want to know how you got these?” Atsushi asked skeptically. The sight of En’s gift had caused his kakugan to return, unprompted.

                “Don’t worry about it, man. Drink up.”

                Atsushi looked excessively nervous. “I don’t know…”

                En took him by the arms. “Hey, it’s okay to be scared. But you have to try, alright?”

                “Right,” Atsushi nodded, “Here goes.”

                En looked on as his friend, eyes shut, forced the liquid down and coughed after the first vial.

                “That bad, huh?”

                Atsushi looked back at him, one eye striking black and red.

                “The opposite, actually. How much have you got?”

                “The three I handed you, plus one more in the bag,” he explained, leaning on a piece of furniture.

                “I’d better ration, then. Although it looks like that first hit stimulated my appetite,” Atsushi admitted. Noticing En’s unusual stance, he added, “Are you okay?”

                “Yeah, I’m fine. You just keep going. I’ll take the vials back when you’re done.”

                But after all En had done for him today, Atsushi wouldn’t drop it.

                “Are you lightheaded? Did you, is this, is this blood from _you_ , En?”

                Glancing at Atsushi’s wide, pain-filled eyes, En knew there was no point trying to lie.

                “Yeah, it’s mine. Now you don’t have to worry about stealing from sick people.”

                “Oh, En, you can’t do this again. You worry so much about me, you can’t hurt yourself.”

                “A little temporary vertigo is nothing compared to what you’re going through. You should at least drink the second one, since you haven’t had anything in so long.”

                “I think I’m going to wait a bit, see how I feel. And, by the way, how did you do this? Are you in contact with some sort of shady doctor?”

                “No. I did it myself.”

                “En, you idiot, you’re going to give yourself an infection, or worse. I’m going to have to find another way to get by, without your blood.”

                “I know. This is just a temporary solution. I do have one question, though.”

                “…What?” Atsushi asked, clearly concerned what his friend might ask.

                “How did it taste?”

                “Oh. Um, really good, actually. It’s hard to describe, but it was kind of sweet and sharp at the same time.”

                “It’s B, if you’re wondering,” En replied casually. Now that the most dire hour of their crisis was over, the two were beginning to settle into their old ways again.

                “I should probably go,” En finally said, “I told your dad I’d only be a few minutes. Oh, here’s your actual homework, by the way.”

                “Thanks. But won’t you need your text books to study from?”

                “Nah, I’ll be fine. I know you’ll be a mess if you don’t get everything done, so don’t worry about it.”

                “En, I still don’t know when I’ll be able to come back to school. Ghouls are supposed to eat like an entire person a month, and no offense but I don’t think this is going to cut it.”

                “I know,” En said, placing a hand on Atsushi’s shoulder, “Just consider this the first course. Come back to school when you’re ready. I’ll be waiting for you, along with the rest of the guys. Don’t give up, Atsushi. We haven’t even begun yet.”

                He smiled on the way out.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter's going to be a short epilogue, as I plan on turning this idea into a series. Thanks for reading!


	3. Epilogue

                En found concentrating at school even harder than usual the next day.

                “Oi, senpai, how’d your visit go yesterday?” Ryuu asked as they sat down for lunch.

                “Alright,” he replied as nonchalantly as he could, “Atsushi told me a little about what’s going on, but he’s not ready for everyone to know about it yet. He says he wishes he could be here, but he’s not going to be able to participate in club activities for a while.”

“Awwww, I’m gonna miss him!” Yumoto moaned, “What are we going to do without all five Battle Lovers?”

                “We’ve managed without him before; we can do so again,” Io reminded him, “It’s good that he’s finally taking care of his health.”

                “Nice that someone’s there to take care of him,” Ryuu smirked, stealing a quick, knowing glance at En.

                “What’s that supposed to mean?” En accused, the faintest hint of a blush coloring his cheeks.

                "Nothing, nothing," Ryuu sang, clearly meaning something.

                But before En had a chance to counter, their Loveracelets went off, and the boys were called into action.

                En thought about Atsushi at home, probably trying to ignore the buzzing at his wrist. He sent his ailing friend a quick text, hoping it might put his mind at ease. Then again, it was a known fact that Yufuin En was no wordsmith.

_Don’t worry about us. We can handle this one._

                Atsushi texted back quickly.

_Thanks, En. Hope I can help out next time._

               “Next time.”

               They’d just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's so short. Like I said, I'm going to turn this into a series, and I already have the next installment started. Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll enjoy the next fic when it comes out.
> 
> Feel free to ask questions if you have any.


End file.
